Akemashite Omedetoo
by shiso eien haku
Summary: Ichigo va a una fiesta con su mejor amiga, Rukia, y quiere decirle algo antes de que el año finalice, lemmon si no quieren no lean; summary malo a más no poder.


bueno feliz año nuevo, quería subir este capitulo el día de 31 pero no lo termine hasta ahora, es el primer lemmon que escribo y créanme es difícil, no tengo experiencia en estas cosas

Quien le gusta tirarse de puritano no lea esto tiene contenido lemmon, o pervertido para quien aun no conozca este termino, Bleach solo le pertenece a tite kubo, quien no me regala escenas ichiruki porque si kishimoto dio naruhina tite san no nos puede complacer ejem bueno lean y dejen reviews si quieren c laro o si no dejen sus criticas también

Ichigo no podía concentrarse en conducir, y es que era imposible cuando eres un tonto para expresar tus sentimientos y sumado a eso tu mejor amiga se ve mejor que de costumbre, o Dios lo amaba o lo detestaba, y se comenzaba a inclinar más por la segunda, y es que no podía mirar el camino por prestarle más atención al vestido negro entallado, aquel cabello recogido que le permitía ver su fino y delicado cuello hacia que no le quitara la vista de encima a Rukia, hasta la misma luna que no dejaba de alumbrarla y resaltar su blanca piel lo estaban volviendo loco.

−Ichigo- se despertó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por lis delicados labios de ella, apenas y volteo a verla para no desconcentrarse más, pero para Ichigo no pasó desapercibido el deje de tristeza que se asomó en los ojos de la pequeña mujer

−¿Hum? –fue lo único que salio de él, logrando que la morena dudase de hablar pero ella no se detuvo tenía que preguntarle eso que le carcomía por dentro

−¿Por qué no invitaste a Senna para la fiesta de año nuevo de tu empresa? –el pelinaranja arrugó su frente, y por un lado se sentía culpable por la tristeza de Rukia.

−Quería que fuese tú quien me acompañara − Rukia alzó su rostro para ver la expresión de su mejor amigo y lo que vio fue una leve sonrisa llena de sinceridad, la cual hizo que su corazón saltase lleno de emoción, aun así la culpa no la dejaba en paz

−Pero ella es tu novia, es ella quien debe de acompañarte no yo−Ichigo suspiro y frunció el ceño.

−Terminamos−sin permitirle a la morena formular la pregunta él se la respondió−ella…quería que me alejara de la persona que amo

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron súbitamente pero su mirada se clavó en sus pies, aquella punzada en su pecho se volvió a hacer presente al igual que el día en que Ichigo le dijo que estaba saliendo con Senna, le dolió y aun así lo único que ella quería era la felicidad de aquel hombre mas necesitaba saber quién era esa persona que había capturado el corazón de él, no se percató de que el auto disminuía su marcha.

−¿E-ella debe de ser importante?-Ichigo sonrió enternecido, Rukia trataba de no mostrar su nerviosismo y dolor, su cuerpo temblaba, por un momento dudo de decir lo que iba de decir.

−Es más que solo importante-el dolor en su pecho se incrementó y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos zafiros-sus ojos te llevan a un mundo donde solo de dos, su sonrisa congela al mismo sol, su cuerpo, su aroma y todo lo que es ella son simplemente perfectos −rukia alzó su mirada y vio el brillo en los ojos de Ichigoy y supo que ese sentimiento era real y que no había vuelta atrás , lo había perdido pero no ella nunca hizo algo por tenerlo − ella logro que la lluvia que había en mi interior parase, es por eso que quiero pasar mi vida con ella-Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, su corazón estaba totalmente aniquilado por esas palabras quería salir de allí pero él se lo impidió, tomó su mano− ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos, pero el miedo a perderla me hizo guardarme estos sentimientos−levantó el rostro de Rukia y con suaves besos secó sus lágrimas−crees que ella logre perdonarme

−¡Ba-ka!− golpeo a Ichigo, todo su dolor y se había esfumado, ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, todas esas palabras eran para ella, palabras que alguien como Ichigo nunca diría aun cuando de eso dependiese su vida

−Rukia- le dio un beso que mostraba todo su amor hacia ella, lento y al mismo tiempo deseoso, tranquilo y desesperado, maldijeron al aire por romper aquella unión

Respiraron jadeantes y necesitados del otro, y aquella espera no duró mucho, el volvió a sostener el rostro de la pequeña mujer entre sus manos, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello anaranjado, lamio sus labios y con su lengua explora aquella delicada cueva que eran sus labios, la escucho gemir ante aquella intrusión y lo motivo a seguir haciéndolo, bajo sus labios hasta su cuello

−Ichi…go−escuchar su nombre de forma entrecortada y deseosa de más caricias le hacía difícil el hecho de detener lo que se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Con todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que representó para Ichigo este se detuvo antes de caer en la necesidad de probar más de aquella mujer a la que amaba y protegía, hasta de el mismo, con locura; la morena dio un gemido de disgusto al ver que el peli naranja se detenía en su labor.

Lentamente ella se acercó y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del peli naranja.

−Ni se te ocurra detenerte Ichigo, me debes mucho−enredó sus manos en la nuca de Ichigo y fue ella quien comenzó el nuevo contacto, se sentó encima de él.

−Enana mandona−Rukia mordió el labio de Ichigo por el insulto, aunque en esta ocasión fue dicho con más carió y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo dejó la batalla que se estaba llevando en sus labios, ganándose otro quejido de disgusto de la ojivioleta que luego pasaron a gemidos que adornaban su nombre, el pelinaranja comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por su cuello desató la parte superior del vestido de la pequeña mujer, la cual se sonrojo al verse expuesta ante al que hace unos minutos era su mejor amigo Ichigo admiro aquellos pequeños montículos pero lo que más le atrajo fue aquella expresión de vergüenza e inocencia que poseía en ese momento Rukia.

−Eres perfecta−la volvió a besar en los labios hasta que el aire le obligó a alejarse de los belfos de Rukia, ella arqueó su espalda al sentir como los labios de Ichigo, que antes estaban en los suyos, ahora lamian, sorbían y mordían el pequeño botón rosa que coronaba su seno derecho mientras el otro era masajeado por la mano del pelinaranja.

−Ichi…go−gimió la pequeña mujer ante la atención que le brindaba el mencionada a sus pechos, la opresión en los pantalones del hombre se iba acrecentando al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los hinchados y rosados labios de la morena, tomó a Rukia de la cintura, con su mano libre, y la hizo acercarse a él y al mismo tiempo rozó sus intimidades; de los labios de ella se escapó un grito y de él un gruñido ambas acciones muestra de la excitación del acto.

El joven estaba tan concentrado en su labor de lamer y probar esos montículos femeninos no notó cuando la delicada mano de la chica se escabullo entre sus pantalones y dejaba al descubierto su ya erecto miembro

−Rukia− lo dijo en la vos más ronca y vulnerable que alguna vez ella pudiera haber escuchado, pues ella había tomado entre sus manos el miembro masculino y lo estaba estimulando aún más de lo que ya estaba.

−Ya…hazlo−Ichigo no esperó a más y en el pequeño espació del vehículo removió la prenda que le impedía cumplir su cometido, tomó entre sus manos la estrecha cintura de Rukia y al sentir el leve rose de sus intimidades sus gemidos salieron de sus bocas mientras las manos de ella se apoyaban en los hombros de Ichigo mientras él retiraba una de su manos de la cintura femenina y la colocaba en su miembro para colocarlo correctamente en aquella entrada femenina.

−AH−Rukia gritó ante el acto, él había comenzado a entrar dentro de ella, el contacto fue doloroso para ambo ya l mismo tiempo gratificante, Ichigo se detuvo y con su mano tomó el rostro de la mujer que él amaba.

−lo siento− la besó y entre el beso la fue descendiendo con cuidado, como si esta fuese a romperse, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella junto sus frentes y sus miradas se encontraron− Te amo – esta vez fue Rukia quien al escuchar esas palabras le besó con tanto amor y pasión, quería transmitirle todo lo que ella quería.

−Te amo…idiota− sus corazones se encontraban agitados y los jadeos y gemidos se acrecentaban a cada momento, el movimiento y vaivén de las caderas comenzó lento y tortuoso− más…rápido…o eres impotente.

−Maldita−la embistió con fuerza y rapidez, haciéndolo más salvaje, en todo momento sus miradas seguían conectadas, aun cuando la opresión entre las dos intimidades se acrecentaba, por ellas se trasmitiendo todo en afecto que tenían por el otro.

−¡ICHIGO! Me…

−Yo también

−ni se te ocurra salir antes−sonrió de medio lado el pelinaranja

−En mis planes no estaba eso−ella lo miro con sus ojos semicerrados y él le dio una última embestida más fuerte que las anteriores llegando a lo más profundo de ella, las paredes de la intimidad femenina se contrajeron y aprisionaron su miembro, el orgasmos llegó para ambos acompañado de los nombre de cada uno de ellos envueltos en gemidos de pasión y satisfacción; para ambos fue como si hubiera sido su primera vez llena de ternura y al mismo tiempo cargado de pasión y locura.

Mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban y normalizaban sus frentes se unieron, aun sin separar su unión anterior, él la abrazó y del bolsillo de su saco retiró una pequeña caja.

−Rukia−la llamó, y ella abrí sus ojos aun cansados por la actividad realizada

−¿eh? –abrió la pequeña caja, la cual dejó ver un anillo con un zafiro incrustado en su centro coronando una roza de plata, Rukia abrió sus ojos; lo miró buscando sus respuesta en los ojo ámbar de Ichigo pero este viró levemente sus rostro el cual estaba levemente sonrojado.

−Esto…te casaras conmigo quieras o no

−¿Q…que? –lo golpeo al caer en cuenta de la clara exigencia de la que era víctima−baka, que clase de propuesta es esta

−cállate, tu opinión no será escuchada, además yo tenía otros planes fuiste tú quien quiso probar el postre primero

−ta…tawake−Ichigo la besó antes de que esta pudiera decir otra cosa más

−Feliz Año Nuevo, Rukia−y coloco la argolla en la mano de Rukia

−Feliz año, Ichigo− lo volvió a besar y él supo la respuesta a su anterior "propuesta", de seguro este nuevo año le deparaba para ambos las mejores cosas, pues por fin habían conseguido aquello que tanto anhelaban, el amor del otro, sus corazones latían desbocados por fin estarían juntos ya no eran más que amigos y menos que amantes, eran amigos y eran más que solo amantes estaban enamorados y deseosos de pasar una vida juntos pues eso es lo que irían a hacer, juntos hasta como siempre lo estuvieron.


End file.
